A Sappy Story
by TheRev28
Summary: Nora's been known to love fully and with abandon. Why should she restrict her heart to just one person? Fluff without plot, polyamory.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with some more RWBY stuff. This one's all fluff, so just dive right in! Enjoy!**

**A Sappy Story**

Nora sighed. She sat on her bed with her...boyfriend (she was still getting used to that) Ren. They were doing homework together, though Nora had just been distracted by a certain goddess that she happened to live with. Pyrrha had been getting ready to work out, so she was just wearing a sports bra and shorts. As she walked out of the room, Nora couldn't help but notice Pyrrha's seemingly-perfect abs, arms, legs, and, well, everything. Hence the sigh.

Ren happened to notice the sigh, and it wasn't exactly hard for him to figure out the reason. Nora had been doing this a lot more lately, and he figured it was about time he talked to her about it. Luckily, the room was empty, so at least they had some privacy. Now if only he knew what to say.

"So...Pyrrha…" he said, not really knowing how else to start.

"Hmm? What?" she said. It almost seemed like she had woken from a trance.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?"

"Oh my goodness, she is so amazing!" Nora said with the biggest smile. She even started bouncing a little. "I still can't believe that we're teammates with her, I mean, she's perfect! Her weapons are so cool, her fighting style is so unf, and she's like the nicest person eeevvvveeeerrrrrrr."

"Sounds like you really love her," Ren said.

"I love her soooooo much!" When she realized what she said - and who she said it to - she squeaked and quickly turned to look at Ren. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you! Of course I love you! We're _together_ together." Then she realized this was the first time she had said that since they started dating. She squeaked again as she turned red and buried her face in Ren's shoulder.

Ren just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, too, Nora. And I know that you loving Pyrrha doesn't mean you love me less."

She took her face out of his shoulder and looked at him. "Really?"

"Really," he said before kissing her forehead. She settled into the crook of his arm, and for a while, the two just sat there, enjoying the others' company.

"But what to do I doooo?" Nora asked after a while.

"You could just tell her."

"But what if she says yes?"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Ren asked with a small smile.

"But what about you, then? You...you wouldn't mind?"

"Nora, you're fully capable of loving more than one person. You do it already."

"But what - "

"If Pyrrha feels the same and is comfortable with it, we can make it work."

Nora hugged him tight and once again buried her face in his shoulder. Ren tapped the top of her head.

"Boop."

"I love you, too," came the muffled reply.

####################

A few weeks later, team JNPR was in Forever Fall on yet another sap gathering mission. Ever since her conversation with Ren, Nora has been trying to think of a way to tell Pyrrha about her feelings. Ren had been doing his best to help her, which she greatly appreciated.

"What about her hair?" Ren asked. "You could compliment her hair."

"How about, 'You hair is red like the blood of my enemies.'"

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Yeah, you're right," Nora said, hanging her head a little. Her eyes fell on the jar of sap that Ren held. "Wait, I'm a genius! Ren, give me the sap!"

"Nora, the last time I did that, we almost failed the assignment."

"I'm not gonna eat it this time, silly! Just trust me and watch!" Ren just smiled and handed the sap over. Once she had it, she skipped over to Pyrrha, the biggest grin on her face.

Upon hearing Nora's approach, Pyrrha turned around and smiled. "Hello, Nora!" she said.

"Pyrrha! Look!" Nora said, holding the jar of sap up next to Pyrrha's hair. "The sap is the same color as your hair!"

"Wow, you're right."

"But y'know...all this syrup isn't nearly as sweet as you are," Nora said with a wink. Then she giggled a little in spite of herself.

Pyrrha's eyes widened a little, and her face turned a little bit red. Nora had never seen the other girl blush, and she thought it was absolutely adorable. Funnily enough, her face now matched her hair, too.

"Thank you, Nora; you're too kind," Pyrrha said, rubbing the back of her neck. "But really, you're much sweeter. I could just eat you up."

"Is that an offer?" Nora asked then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Now they both blushed like crazy.

"Nora, I...w-what about Ren?"

"He knows. I talked to him about it a few weeks ago, and he told me to tell you I like you because it's better to be honest, and if you don't feel the same at least I'd know and wouldn't worry about it anymore, and if you did feel the same then we could talk about things and figure things out, and wow I'm talking a lot, so I'm gonna stop."

Nora turned even redder than the sap and look anywhere except at Pyrrha. This wasn't how she had expected things to go, though admittedly, it was going better than telling Ren. Pyrrha, meanwhile, tried to process everything that Nora just said.

"I had no idea, Nora," Pyrrha said after a few moments. "Though, it's not an unwelcome revelation. I will admit I've thought about you occasionally in that way, but I wouldn't want to come between you and Ren."

Now it was Nora's turn to look surprised. "I told you, Ren already knows. He was the one who told me to tell you. He knows that me liking you won't make me love him any less, but if you're not comfortable with dating me while I'm also dating him, I'd understand." She hung her head and looked at her feet. She should have expected this. Not everyone was comfortable with the idea of a polyamorous relationship, and Nora understood and would respect that.

After a moment of silence, she heard Pyrrha close the distance between them. Pyrrha reached out and lifted Nora's head to force eye contact. She wore one of the biggest smiles Nora had ever seen on the girl, and it made Nora's heart flutter. With her other hand, Pyrrha touched her finger to Nora's nose.

"Boop."


End file.
